


as the days go by

by saelium



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday ditto, made for ditto, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelium/pseuds/saelium
Summary: "spring is beautiful."johnny thinks spring will always be beautiful, because of him.





	as the days go by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/gifts).



> this for miss ao3 user lunalius, i love you so much, thank you for being the johnkun president. Happy Birthday ditto, i know i'm a bit late as i kinda fell asleep while writing this but, i hope you enjoyed your day and had a lot of fun.

Spring is beautiful today.

 

Well, Spring has always been beautiful in Johnny's eyes. The lush greens sprouting everywhere, the blooming of different colored flowers and trees, as they try to grow back the things that have fallen off of them from the Autumn and Winter. The humid wind of the season, just the right temperature for everyone. He wasn't really a fan of things getting too cold or too hot, no matter how much he enjoys just snuggling under a warm blanket on a snowy winter day, a warm cup of creamy hot chocolate on his hands to warm him up.., no matter how much he enjoys the cold splash of water when they're beach, the searing sun giving him a tan, the fine beach sand, almost like a massage to his feet.

 

 

But, that's not the only reason why Johnny is happy, giddy.., excited even.

 

 

Johnny starts walking faster, trying to find his most favorite person in the world. A bouquet of flowers in hand with a card attached to it, a message written inside.

 

 

God is he such a hopeless romantic.

 

 

A soft giggle coming out from his lips at the thought.

 

 

But it's not like he denies any of it, in fact, he's proud of it actually, and that's what managed to get him the most loving, caring, and amazing husband in the universe.

 

  
"He must be in the balcony then." His mind supplies.

 

  
A few more steps and he was already near the balcony, the door leading to it seemingly open, proving his hunch right.

 

  
"We can do this, Johnny. Don't be nervous, come on, you're literally just gonna talk to him. You've talked to him before, heck you talk with him every day, this isn't anything different."

 

  
A definitely unneeded pep talk considering that he was just going to go talk with his beautiful husband and surprise him with the flowers. Johnny honestly has no idea why he's nervous right now, but he guesses that when it comes to _him_ , it will always make him nervous.

 

Time seems to slow down, seeing him leaned over the balcony rail, a contented smile on his face, as he looks over the people passing by the streets under, as he watches the slow sway of the branches of the trees.

  
Even with how many years have passed, Kun remains as beautiful as ever, aging never even touching him, still glowing brightly, almost as if he was ageless, ether energy flowing through his veins, making him look like an all-powerful being who was born from the cosmos.

 

 

  
Kun is _beautiful_.

 

 

  
Johnny tiptoes slowly behind him, eyes still looking as in love when he first saw Kun. And slowly until he reaches him, he uses his free arm to hold Kun by the waist, as he locks him into a surprise hug.

 

 

 

  
**_"Happy Anniversary babe."_**

 

 

 

  
The laugh that came out of Kun's lips will probably remain as one of the most heavenly sounds he's heard in his whole lifetime. That crinkled eye smile, enough to tell Johnny everything he needs to hear.

 

 

Johnny loves how they don't always need words to understand what the other needs, it's almost second nature.. as if they were made to fit together, pieces of the same puzzle that were supposed to stay together, forever. Soulmates, they were called. And Johnny thinks that isn't a lie.

 

 

  
Kun decides to turn around, completely facing Johnny as he stares at the eyes of the man who has captured his heart and locked it for eternity.

 

 

"God, Johnny..," exasperation can be heard through his words, "you're such a hopeless romantic."

 

 

The smile that was present on Johnny's face, Kun loved it so much. Kun loved him so much. Qian Kun loves Seo Youngho so much. So so much, in fact, it makes his heart hurt whenever he thinks about it.

 

 

"but..." he trails off.

 

Johnny's face immediately changes, looking confused. Kun decides to sling his arm over to Johnny's shoulders, slowly pulling his face to him. Why is this man so tall anyway?

 

 

"that's just what I love about you."

 

 

Johnny's head now just a few centimeters near him, his lips barely above his.

 

 

 

"I love you so much Johnny, and never **ever** forget that nothing will and nothing can ever change my love for you."

 

 

 

Kun closes in to seal the deal, a light peck on Johnny's lips.

 

 

 

**_"Happy Anniversary too, babe."_ **

 

 

 

Spring is really beautiful today.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope all of you enjoyed the story ^^
> 
> thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos and comments if you want to.
> 
> again, happy birthday ditto ;)  
> -  
> check out ditto's ao3 and twitter
> 
> ao3: [ lunalius ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/)  
> twitter: [ @singledadjohnny ](https://www.twitter.com/singledadjohnny)


End file.
